leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Sims
Battle Sims (Japanese: バーチャルなバトル Virtual Battle) are a feature in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Battle CDs, of which 50 can be located throughout Orre, are used to create simulated battles at Realgam Tower. The player is given a team of Pokémon to use in the battle. Generally, there are turn limits to the battles and the battles have a theme. The first time the player successfully completes a Battle CD, a prize is awarded. Battle Sims are also found in Pokémon HQ Lab, hosted by the Battle Coach using the Battle Sim System. However, these are only beginner simulations. The first battle in Pokémon XD, and the first time Michael is seen is in a Sim Battle, where Michael is using a , while the opposing Sim Trainer is using a . s are only found in Battle Sims. Pokémon HQ Lab Battle Sims Salamence Vs. Metagross |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= }} Healing Status Problems |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= |advice=If a Pokémon gets a burn, it steadily loses HP during the battle. It's best to heal it as soon as possible.}} The player starts with 5 s, 5 s, 5 s, and 5 s. Both the player's Magikarp and the opponent's Paras start off battle with a . Pokémon Types and Move Types |opokemon1= |advice=If an attack move isn't the same type as the Pokémon using it, you may be dismayed by how little damage it causes. Learn to choose moves for your Pokémon after you confirm the Pokémon and the move's types.}} Pokémon Type Matchups |ppokemon2= |opokemon=2 |opokemon1= |opokemon2= |advice=Electric-type Pokémon are strong against Water-type Pokémon, but are weak against Ground-type Pokémon. Think about what a Ground-type Pokémon would be weak against.}} Moves That Hit Multiple Pokémon |ppokemon2= |opokemon=2 |opokemon1= |opokemon2= |advice=In a Double Battle, a move that hits both of your opponent's Pokémon is very useful. But, be careful. There are some moves that also hit the Pokémon in your party, too.}} Pokémon with Two Types |ppokemon2= |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= |advice=A Pokémon of a single type may have a type weakness, but a dual-type Pokémon may not have that same type weakness. On the other hand, a dual-type Pokémon may have even more type disadvantages than a single-type Pokémon. Knowing the difference is the key to victory.}} Switching Pokémon In/Out of Battle |ppokemon2= |opokemon=2 |opokemon1= |opokemon2= |advice=If the opposing Pokémon has a type advantage over yours, one tactic is to switch it out of the battle and switch in a Pokémon held in reserve. You should have Pokémon of different types so that you can flexibly respond to whatever type of Pokémon the opponent deploys.}} Tactics That Rely on Abilities |ppokemon2= |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= |advice=Many kinds of abilities provide an edge in battle. That's why you absolutely have to confirm what abilities your Pokémon have.}} Tactics Involving Item Use |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= |advice=A Pokémon can hold one item and use it during a battle to restore HP, raise stats, and so on. The holding Pokémon will use the item automatically when needed, so it is very convenient. Not all items can be used by Pokémon, however.}} Tactics Involving Status Problems |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= |advice=Certain moves cause status problems, such as confusion or a burn, in targets. If you're facing a tough Pokémon that's hard to knock out, try using a move that enfeebles it with a status problem.}} Tactics Involving Stat-Changing Moves |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= |advice=There are moves that can boost the states of your Pokémon. There are also moves that lower the stats of the opposing Pokémon. Try using moves that affect Pokémon stats on a tough opponent. You may get an easy victory out of it!}} Single Battle Combos |opokemon=1 |opokemon1= |advice=The weather can affect the power and/or the behavior of certain moves. A move that is somewhat tricky to use can become extremely powerful if the weather condition is changed in its favor.}} Double Battle Combos |ppokemon2= |opokemon=2 |opokemon1= |opokemon2= |advice=A Double Battle combo is one that involves both the Pokémon in battle, obviously. By having two Pokémon work as a duo, even tough opponents can be defeated.}} Battle CD Battle Sims Trivia * Supertrainer Jodlet's knows , a move which Paras cannot legally learn in any games. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Holocombat |de=Kampfsim |it=Lotta Virtuale |es=Combate Virtual}} Category:Pokémon XD